


【驼金】Love Me Now

by Francesca08



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	【驼金】Love Me Now

#写着玩的，没什么剧情，别骂我  
#BGM：《Love Me Now》MXM

“不回去。”  
第十次拒绝了林煐岷提出的一同回家的邀请之后，朴佑镇终于也快崩溃了。他抱着膝盖坐在路边，眼前是川流不息的车辆。  
“我不想回去，哥，我都失恋了。”  
于是林煐岷第十一次弯下腰耐心地劝道，“回家吧，在这儿哭算什么。”  
朴佑镇用袖子擦了擦眼睛，“我没哭，风太大了而已。”  
两个人原地僵持了一阵，最后他还是老老实实上了林煐岷的车。

林煐岷已经很久都没见过朴佑镇哭了。可能上一次看到，还是小时候的事。  
他是年长几岁的邻居家哥哥，陪着这个小屁孩一起长大，看着他成人，看着他恋爱，然后今天，看着他失恋。  
他很讨厌朴佑镇这个男朋友，打心眼里讨厌。  
看着就不是长情的人，偏偏有着能说会道的功力，经常是前一天惹朴佑镇生气了第二天就能把人哄好。  
但今天可能是个意外。  
林煐岷接了他的电话立马开着车出来，绕着大学周围找了两圈，才终于在路边找到了那只哭哭啼啼的小麻雀。

林煐岷顺手把车里的音乐打开，电台里播着缠绵的陈旧情歌。城市已经入夜，路灯亮起，照着回家的路。  
“我今天去他那里想给他一个惊喜，没想到我一打开门，看见床上还有别人，”朴佑镇吸了吸鼻子，整个人委屈极了，“他又骗我...他明明说过不会再这样了......”  
林煐岷默默地听着不说话，心里是带着气的。  
凭什么，那个人能让你这么伤心。  
抱怨只要开始，人必然会逐渐失控。朴佑镇好不容易忍回去的眼泪此刻又重新涌了上来，“到底是我哪里不好？他怎么——”  
“别说了，”林煐岷打断了他，“佑镇啊，别说了。”  
朴佑镇扭过头看他，“为什么？”

音乐声还在继续。  
林煐岷又一次陷入了沉默。他不肯说，或者说是，不敢说。  
朴佑镇没等到想要的答案，他拿出手机按亮了屏幕，一声突兀的提示音，提醒他电量已经不足。  
从他跑出来到现在已经过去了好几个小时，并没有一通他在期待的来电。  
“手机都没电了...他真的不打算找我了吗？我只是赌气说的分手，他不挽留了，是不是真的打算和我分手啊...”  
朴佑镇还在喃喃自语。  
林煐岷打了转向灯，车子驶入一条小路，又在一边突然停了下来。  
“我让你别再提他了。”  
他解开自己的安全带，放低了副驾驶的椅背，猛地欺身压了过去。

严格意义上来说，这是他和朴佑镇的第一次接吻，可却带着惩罚和威胁的意味。嘴唇撕咬着，他吻得很凶，胸口始终闷着一股气。  
他恨透了这张嘴，以及它刚才吐出的那些话。  
朴佑镇先是无法置信地瞪大了眼睛，他挣了几下，却被林煐岷死死地按在椅背上。他本能地感知到这吻不够友善，但大脑已经宕机到一片空白。  
他只能紧紧地抿着不敢张开嘴，怕下一秒林煐岷就会把舌头伸进来。

察觉到怀里的人不再抗拒了林煐岷才罢休。  
他撑起一点身体，用指腹蹭了蹭留在朴佑镇嘴唇上的水渍，“别在我面前提他。”  
朴佑镇愣了一秒，慢慢地把头转向另外一边。  
他没问为什么林煐岷会有这么无理的要求，只隐隐约约觉得自己会听见不能承受的答案。

和从小一起长大的哥哥接吻的感觉不糟糕，甚至还有些“出轨式”的，自暴自弃的快感。  
朴佑镇被林煐岷压在床上的时候仍然这样想道。  
他没被送回自己家，而是拐进了隔壁的房间。  
林煐岷的心似乎跳得很快，他躺在下面都能听得见。  
朴佑镇努力地回应着，刚哭过的眼睛还红着，这会儿整个人都被烧得更热了。  
林煐岷的手已经滑进他的衣服，上衣被推到胸前，没有布料的阻隔，他能轻易地接触到最私密的那一小块皮肤。  
上面颤颤巍巍地挺立着两颗，身体最原始的欲望。  
被讨好的手法抚摸得情动，朴佑镇闭起眼睛开始享受。  
理智回笼的瞬间是感受到一只手顺着被松开的裤子伸了进去，在他的大腿内侧开始画圈。

这是十分危险的信号。  
朴佑镇向来怕疼，之前都没做到过最后一步。  
陌生的情潮正在冲溃他心理防线上最脆弱的一环，他知道，不能再继续下去了。  
“煐岷哥...”他在喘息的空隙开始求饶，“等等，不要了...”  
“不行。”  
林煐岷想都不想，他一定要看见朴佑镇哭，听见他喊疼。  
“等不了，我现在就要。”  
只为了他林煐岷一个人哭。

“他根本不爱你。”  
这世界上大概不会有第二个人在为床伴做扩张的时候说这种话了。  
他知道朴佑镇的恐惧和紧张，但他确实不想停下来。  
“我跟你说过好几次了吧，”林煐岷缓慢地撑开抹平圈口的褶皱，耐心地说道，“他不爱你。”  
感觉有点痛，但还在可承受的范围之内。朴佑镇皱着眉头看向他，想问为什么。可话到嘴边来不及出口，又被他的吻堵了回去。  
林煐岷好像能看穿他的心思一样，及时地封住了他的思绪。  
“明明陪你长大的人是我，你凭什么喜欢别人？”

除了唇上，这个吻还依次落在他的喉结、锁骨和胸前，林煐岷手上的动作轻柔但是节奏感很好，在朴佑镇的腿间来回逡巡，摸索着握住他的性器，用拇指蹭着铃口的位置。  
吻最后着陆在小腹上的时候，朴佑镇绷紧了身体，拱着腰拼命贴近他。  
快感从腿间迅速向上升腾，直抵心脏和大脑。他想说话，可除了喘息和呻吟，他发不出别的声音。  
“别忍着。”  
林煐岷的话音刚落，他就丢盔弃甲地射了。

短暂的不应期并没有被更贴心地对待。  
朴佑镇仍然在喘息着，被迫接受着这场情事的重头戏。  
其实扩张已经足够了，但林煐岷还是倒了半管的润滑剂。从囊袋出发，落入股缝间，他抵在外面的时候，朴佑镇的腿无意识往内合了合，好像在发抖。  
这个躲避彻底让林煐岷失去了君子面孔。  
他毫不犹豫地用疼痛贯穿了朴佑镇的身体。  
“啊——”  
朴佑镇的喉咙暂时只能发出这种短促的音节。他推着身上的人希望他退出去，可身体软绵绵的，抗拒根本起不到什么作用。

什么“灵肉合一”，不过是美化的说辞罢了。朴佑镇除了疼痛，什么都感觉不到。他咬着嘴唇，脸上失去了血色变得苍白，人僵硬得要命。  
林煐岷进去之后没有马上动。他进得深，感受着层层软肉包裹住自己，心里终于得到了满足。  
湿热的土地尚且无人开垦，他是第一位触及领地的侵略者。他会在这里的每个角落打上自己的印记，最后把精液播种在这里，安心等待它生出娇艳的花。  
脑子里不清不楚的想法太多，林煐岷揽住他的脖子把人捞起来一点，咬了咬他的耳垂，“哥哥弄疼你了，是不是？”  
朴佑镇憋着一口气，林煐岷一问，他马上就破了功。  
他咳嗽了两下，眼泪也被逼了出来。

达到目的了。  
林煐岷舔了舔他的眼泪，身下突然开始了动作。  
他对着扩张时找到的那一点最敏感的地方重重地碾，碾过几下之后猛地抽出再重新深入，抽插之间皮肤甚至都能撞击出一些声音。  
“我知道你想要什么，”林煐岷粗喘着对他说道，“从这里得到的爱，也会让你幸福的。”  
说完又发狠地撞了几下。  
朴佑镇止不住眼泪，干脆放任它流。他明白了林煐岷的目的，他就是想让自己哭。  
那他哭便是了。

他压抑着一点一点抽泣，哭得眼角通红，偶尔泄露出几丝难耐的呻吟。林煐岷不肯放过他，却也被他勾得濒临投降。  
这并不是一场多么合拍的性事。  
林煐岷掐住他腰间的软肉，最后几下进得又慢又深。理智提醒他要绷紧大腿在最后一刻撤出来，可在那之前，他就已经绝情地跃过了最后一道界限。  
就这么射在里面吧，让不听话的小孩儿再为自己哭一次。他这样想着，终于攀登到了顶峰。  
他抽出来的时候，带出了不少粘稠的液体溅在外面，红肿的小口仍然随着呼吸的节奏一开一合。  
这太色情了。林煐岷愣愣地盯着看了一会儿，心里不知道在想什么。

这可不是什么成年人之间心照不宣的游戏。所谓出轨的乐趣也许只在高潮的那一瞬间，中间所有的哭闹，结束后的巨大空虚和自责，都令人窒息。  
朴佑镇哭得有点失神恍惚。  
等到他意识清明的时候，林煐岷已经帮他做起了清理。  
他不是真的多么不喜欢林煐岷，也绝不怀疑他的真心。  
只是觉得这个开始不够美好。  
他哑着嗓子问道，“林煐岷，我们这算什么啊...”

“我爱你。”  
表白来得如此不合时宜。  
朴佑镇翻身想从床上下来，却完全没有力气。  
“也爱我吧，佑镇，”林煐岷把他抱进怀里，手在他的后背上慢慢地替他顺着气，“我不是一直都在你身边吗？”  
耳边的声音忽远忽近，朴佑镇疲惫地嗯了一声，也不记得最后到底有没有答应。  
他沉沉地睡去，梦里的景物似乎都是灰色的。

他的手机早就彻底没电，无论是否有电话打来，它都不可能再发出声响。  
偌大的城市，最需要他的，永远只有枕边这个人。

“没有我的话，也许你就无法幸福。”

-end-


End file.
